Camille Winston Colter
'Camille Winston Colter ' was a human colonist from Terra Nova, known informally as "Winston" to most. Early Life Winston was born on December 7th, 2149 (Terran C.E.), in Halifax, Ontario, UNAS. His parents, Samuel Matthew Colter and Natalie Julie Genesee, were among the first settlers on Terra Nova in 2152, and he grew up as one of the first children of the colony. Winston skipped two primary schooling grades due to a specialized education given to him during the period where Terra Nova had no proper education services available. In early 2158, Winston's sister, Emma May, was born. Early Career He graduated in 2171 from the University of Scott with a degree in forensic sciences, and took many classes post-graduation in the fields of engineering and computer sciences. During this period, he was also training at the police academy for the Scott Police Department. By 2173, Winston had made the rank of Detective Constable 2nd class, and had worked with the 2nd Scott Precinct for over 15 months, until he resigned from the position for an unspecified reason. For the next 8 years, Colter was out of official work, making appearances only for personal reasons, such as recreation and maintaining ties to his family. His official residence also changed from Terra Nova to Illium. Corporate Career In 2181, Colter resurfaced, hired as an internal affairs and security agent for Ibbani Incorporated. He remained in this role for four years, applying the skills he had gleaned from detective work to excel at the job, which covered everything from tracing company leaks to monitoring security. It is here that he met fellow agent Tiya R'nis, an asari employee for Ibbani. The two of them shared a relationship lasting 14 months, before Tiya was caught selling company secrets to the Kassa Fabrication. This deal was prevented by Winston, who had traced her to Omega before halting the dealings. Shortly thereafter, Winston was caught in an unrelated street fight on the Citadel, where he met with the quarian Kenec'Getha nar Iblin, also caught up in the firefight. After patching the pilgrim's suit and making an escape through a maintenance access, Tiya R'nis pinned the both of them. With help from Kenec, the pair pushed past her, making their escape. Colter's days at Ibbani ended in defense of the colony of Osea, a job he accepted to gain goodwill with the colony. Unfortunately, the opposition was led by Sonax, a known business partner of Ibbani. By participating in the conflict, Winston risked a corporate conflict between the two companies. Ultimately, though, his participating had little effect on the corporate relations, and he was instead terminated from Ibbani for ignoring orders to suspend involvement, followed by a minor blacklisting within the Terminus Systems. Eventually, Winston found other work, and picked up a new job at Triton & West Dynamics, on Bekenstein. His work there led him to a management position in the company. He helped host the seventh annual Triton & West New Year's Charity Gala. It was a relatively eventful few months, with most of his work overseeing the construction of the T&W station Libra. As well, he met Elara T'Meyra during a mission to safeguard a T&W scientist, an operation which was quickly made complicated during an Ibbani attack on the testing facility. The ensuing battle led into a conflict in the badlands outside Milgrom, where the instigator of the attack, his old friend and foe Tiya R'nis, was killed. Winston left Triton & West a month or so afterward, after the death of Harrison West. He picked up a minor job as mining oversight at the Trask Interstellar operation on Tyr. It is believed he was back home on Terra Nova when it fell to the Reapers -- Colter is presumed dead, though this wasn't confirmed. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Defunct Characters